


Coming together

by crystalcooper



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene, after the air force base, before facing Heaven and Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcooper/pseuds/crystalcooper
Summary: To each their own.





	Coming together

The night of passion is Crowley's.

Crowley is the one who points out that there is still one human pleasure they haven't tried together, one last experience, if tomorrow is their last day. Crowley is the one to peel slowly off their clothes, seductive, the one to show Aziraphale the million shades of pleasure that the human flesh can offer, to take him to the edge again and again and again like relentless water; he's the one to guide them both through the night, until their spirits are as exhausted as their bodies, and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

But the morning, the morning after is Aziraphale's.

Aziraphale is the one who wakes up with the first rays of sunrise through the window, the one to step lightly out of bed to make a sumptuous breakfast, to silently slide under the covers again. He's the one to wake Crowley up gently with a forehead kiss and a murmured caress, smiling at him softly but intensely like a warming fire; he's the one to curl up with Crowley all through their breakfast in bed, quietly, gently, until they have said all the words and basked in all the feelings, and they have plans for both the day and the life ahead.


End file.
